It is known in the prior art to have electrical connectors with contacts positioned on either side of an insulating member. As one example, the contact mechanism of a male connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No. HEI 1-150379 is shown in FIG. 13. In this male connector 200, a plurality of conductor patterns or traces are disposed at specified intervals on both sides of the plate-form insulating body 202, and are formed as contacts 204 of the male connector 200. These contacts 204 are arranged so that the contacts 204 on the respective sides of the insulating body are oriented in opposite directions from each other. The, contacts 204 make electrical contact with mating contacts 206 when the male connector 200 is engaged with a mating connector (not shown in the figures).
In this type of conventional male connector, no consideration is given to crosstalk between the transmission channels formed by the conductor patterns. Accordingly, the transmitted signals are easily affected by such crosstalk. Furthermore, in cases where some of these conductive patterns are used for power transmission, the likelihood of noise or crosstalk affecting the signals is greatly increased.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an electrical connector assembly which prevents crosstalk, and which is suitable for high-speed transmission. It would also be beneficial to provide an electrical connector assembly which is inexpensive, and in which impedance matching is easy.